The Agreement
by angiepsnape
Summary: Vampire story HGSS. Can a Vow end a war without starting another?
1. Caught You!

For those who already read it, I advise to read it again. Thanks to my dear and patient beta Snape'sWitch the story is finally smooth.

For those who haven't read it yet, I sincerely hope you enjoy.

I would like to make it clear that none of the characters are mine, because if they were, Snape would be the main character!

**Warning:** This will probably be a OOC Severus in the future, but I promise to make sense! I also warn you about: Sex, bad language and violence.

Have fun!

----------------- // --------------------

1. Caught you!

She was bored. Even more than bored, she was feeling alone. She didn't think she had the right to request Harry's and Ron's attention right now. As a matter of fact, she didn't want to be near them with Harry in a permanently depressed state and Ron in a disgusted mood. She was suffering too, but it felt as if she had to be the strong one. She'd even tried to cheer them up, to no avail, so she decided to give them more time.

Dumbledore's murder had occurred two months ago. The Order was in disarray. Voldemort was even stronger. There was no sign of Snape or Draco. Everyone was confused and tired and felt defeated. There was a war that they were supposed to win, but nobody seemed to care.

Remus failed miserably in his attempt to convince the werewolves to join them. He was almost killed going back to his pack, and Tonks was constantly at his side healing his wounds.

Professor McGonagall was a mess herself. Hermione knew that her professor had lost the love of her life.

The Weasleys were devastated, both by the death of their friend and the attack on their son, Bill, by Fenrir Greyback. In spite of this, they tried to keep things moving, and the most important Order members were now at Grimmauld Place discussing what they should do. Truth be told, there was no longer a spy to supply information. They were working in the dark, whilst trying to find anything hidden in the _Daily Prophet's_ untrustworthy reporting. The members sat in silence for a while; they were doing that a lot lately. No one was brave enough to say anything.

Unfortunately, there was another common situation faced them at every meeting: a very distressed Harry Potter, who shouted, "Snape must die! I'm going after him, and I'll kill him with my own hands! Bastard!"

Harry's face was flushed; he looked like a maniac. His hair was more messed than usual, and his eyes had no sparkle. Sometimes Hermione wondered if Harry was losing it.

However, nothing sounded more unreal than what she heard Professor McGonagall say after that, "I agree. We must find Snape and make him pay. First though, we must take any valuable information that he may have; then we kill him."

What was more shocking to Hermione was not who said it. She was almost expecting this kind of statement from Professor McGonagall. Hermione knew what it must have cost her professor to come to the Order meetings. What took her by surprise was the cold and commanding tone that was used. She said it in such a simple and matter-of-fact way that it made the young woman shiver.

There was a shocked silence for a moment. The members' expressions went from sorrow to fear, but neither McGonagall nor Harry backed down.

In fact, Harry continued, "Fair enough. How can we do this?"

His tone was now all business, and in that second Hermione knew she had to interfere.

"Harry! Professor! Just pay attention to what you're saying! We have a war to fight. Besides," she paused to gather some courage, "Professor Dumbledore would prefer us to focus on the war."

"Miss Granger, if you didn't notice, I said that we would get any information Snape has, and that would be done before Harry take things in his hands." Professor McGonagall looked at her favorite pupil with a stern expression, "and I intend to join him."

Hermione just stared at her favorite professor with her mouth agape; she'd suddenly lost the ability to talk. To her horror, most of the Order members agreed with this insanity. She could hear the Weasley twins babbling about testing their new products on Snape and Draco, and Tonks saying that she could test the Unforgivable curses. It would appear the Order was back, however, Hermione knew it was for the wrong reasons.

-------------------- // --------------------

After an exhausting three-hour meeting, the Order decided to send Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Hogwarts to check Snape's quarters, and go through Malfoy's belongings. After all, the two Death Eaters hadn't had enough time to take anything from the castle. So there Hermione was, walking through Snape's classroom, heading to his private chambers, with her friends and Professor McGonagall.

As Headmistress, Professor McGonagall was able to take the protective charms off the door and walked into the dark room. As soon as they entered many torches were lighted. Hermione was impressed with the decoration. It was a large sitting room with a fireplace in the central wall. There were some dark green and black poufs and a big black sofa with dark green cushions. The Slytherin crest hung on the wall above the fireplace; on the mantle were white marble miniatures of famous Rodin sculptures. On the other walls were copies of Monet paintings, which made a perfect contrast with the dark stone walls. But most impressive was the ceiling, enchanted (just like the Great Hall) to look like a night of shining stars with a full moon illuminating the big black sofa in the center of the sitting room. _He must use it to read by, _Hermione wondered to herself.

They spent an hour searching for any clue, and found nothing. They even managed to enter his private library that resembled Hogwarts' library, only smaller and without any tables, but with poufs instead.

By now Harry was losing the little patience he still had. "That bastard was planning it! I know! We can't even find his pensieve!"

For the first time since this dreadful quest started, Hermione agreed silently. There was no clue, no single possibility, no parchment, no book, no concrete sign that would lead to Snape's personal life. Nothing.

Then it hit Hermione, "Where does he sleep? I see no bed, no wardrobe, nothing. We are missing something."

"Bloody hell! She's right! Where is his bedchamber? There is only one door, and that leads to the library!" questioned a hopeful Ron.

After they returned to the sitting room, Professor McGonagall scanned the room by raising her wand and using a non-verbal spell. The walls glowed, and then returned to normal. However, one wall with a single Monet painting hadn't stopped glowing. That was it! They approached the wall, and tried to break any protective charm, but nothing changed. The wall just continued to glow.

"Why don't we just use Bombarda?"

"Brilliant remark, Ron . . . brilliant," a dismayed Hermione answered sarcastically.

Unfortunately, Harry agreed with Ron, and used it . . . with no reaction.

Professor McGonagall twitched her lips and said to everyone's stunned faces, "You will never change will you, Severus? _Finite Incantatem_."

The wall stopped glowing and the Monet painting turned into a carved wooden door. A puzzled Hermione looked at her professor. . .

Her professor explained, "It was just a disillusioning charm. After I used a tracking charm and the wall glowed, the disillusioning charm became a protective charm. Taking it off made it clear that we meant no harm, so the door revealed itself."

Harry walked to the door, only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Don't do it, Potter. It will attack you. It sounds as if Severus put a bit of himself in this particular door. I would dare say that he used his own blood."

Hermione shivered to think that her former professor would use such dark magic that required his blood, but the door did appear to have his prickly temper.

Professor McGonagall than turned to the door, "Open! We need to get inside."

The door glowed again and they heard a silky feminine voice coming from it, "What's the password, my Lord?"

"At least we know that the son of a bitch has some balls!" Ron said, and even Hermione chuckled.

They didn't know the password; they tried everything, from 'Gryffindor sucks' to 'Granger mudblood,' 'Harry Potty' and 'Ron Weasel' to 'Slytherin Rules'. Nothing. They were tired, and decided to try it in the morning.

While leaving the room Professor McGonagall said quietly, 'I wish Albus were here.'

Immediately the door opened.

----------------------------- // --------------------------

Hermione gasped when she entered the room. His bedchamber was impressive, though simply furnished. The first thing she noticed was the Japanese style bed, low to the floor and covered with black silk sheets. There was a large carved wardrobe of dark wood and a golden harp. There was a door probably leading to a bedroom, and the walls were stones painted beige. There were lamps in each corner of the room that lighted as soon as they entered. Although the walls were beige and the lamps white, the room was enveloped in a blue glow because of the most impressive aquarium she'd ever seen! It was not just a big aquarium; it was a wall of glass under the lake. Hermione could even see the giant squid, and when she got closer to the wall, she could see the siren city farther off in the distance.

They started to look for evidence. They found the small door did not lead to a bedroom but to a small room with some antiques, and finally, his pensieve. The pensieve was empty, except for one single memory that Snape had left behind.

_Of course, he did it on purpose!_ Hermione felt the veins on her neck tremble. She was so angry! He _had_ premeditated the headmaster's murder! She couldn't find her voice, but Ron said perfectly what she was thinking,

"That murderer! He planned everything! I wouldn't be surprised if this memory was of that damn night!"

Harry told Hermione and Ron that the last time he'd had an occlumency lesson with Snape the pensieve was filled with memories. He definitely wouldn't have had enough time to empty it if he hadn't planned the murder _carefully._ Hermione still hoped that their professor was not a cold-blooded murderer, but she had to admit that this pensieve with only one memory left behind appeared to be proof of his treason.

They stood there, watching the pensieve for a length of time that didn't quite register to Hermione. No one said anything. She knew that each one of them was trying to decide what to do, although deep in her heart she knew the decision had already been made. They went to the pensieve to see what mock memory that the murderer had left for them.

---------------- // ------------------

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Harry said, paler than the usual.

Unfortunately, it was not a memory. The pensieve was a portkey and sent them directly to the Headmaster's Office.

After the murder of Dumbledore, Harry was never able to even to walk in the corridor that lead to the door of the Headmaster's office. But he could afford that luxury, unlike Professor McGonagall, who had to work here and face the Headmaster's portrait everyday. She looked pale too, but Hermione knew that the sorrow in her eyes was more important to worry about than the shock of their destination.

Hermione looked around. Nothing had changed. At least nothing she would remember. The only new thing was the Headmaster's portrait. _Of course, the portrait!_ She stepped forward and said,

"Professor Dumbledore? We need your help, are you there?"

It was truly uncomfortable to talk to the sleeping portrait of your leader, especially when you knew he was dead, but she had to try. Professor Dumbledore's portrait hadn't awoken since his murder, and there was little hope that it would soon. However, when Dumbledore opened his eyes and smiled at her, she knew she had done the right thing. Hermione then looked at her companions who were holding their breaths. She knew they had many things to say to the now awake Headmaster, but they had more important things to worry about at the moment.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you a sherbet lemon, my dear. They are quite delicious," the elderly man said with a kind expression. He then looked around the room, as if searching for someone. "Where is Severus?"

Hermione's heart sank. When she looked at Harry and McGonagall they seemed hurt, but Harry answered nonetheless,

"We don't know, Professor Dumbledore. We are looking for your murderer."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when he asked, "Did you find anything?"

Hermione interrupted, "Nothing, Headmaster! Only a portkey, which sent us here. Do you have any idea where Professor Snape might be?"

"No, my dear. I have no idea. But I do know why he left that portkey."

She was about to ask, when with a stumble, Tonks burst into the office. Professor McGonagall just stared at her, as Tonks began to explain herself.

"Wotcher!" She saw the Headmaster's portrait, which looked back at her with an amused expression.

"He's awake!" Tonks said, pointing to the portrait.

Dumbledore just chuckled.

Shaking her head from the shock, she said, "The Ministry has them!"

Harry looked confused and asked, "Has who?"

"Snape and Malfoy. They handed themselves in an hour ago. They're in Azkaban, right now!"

For some reason, Hermione did not like to hear that.

--------- // -------------

Next chapter: **The Vow**

_"I've made a mistake that could destroy our side, or bring us the victory, depending on how you intend to deal with it."_


	2. The Vow

Even for those who already read it, I strongly advise to read it again, since I had to change some important information.

Thanks again for my dear beta Snape'sWitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I would like to make it clear that none is mine, because if it was Snape would be the main character!

**Warning:** This will probably be a OOC Severus in the future, but I promise to make sense! I also warn you about: Sex, bad language and violence.

------------------- // -------------------

2. The Vow

After the news sank into their minds, Harry began planning, "It will be impossible to take him out of Azkaban. We must go there to find out anything we can!"

Hermione was not listening to him though. After the _great _news Tonks had delivered, she immediately turned to the portrait, only to find the headmaster looking . . . sad? _Something is not right here._ Despite the agitation that followed, she asked in a loud voice to get everyone's attention, "Why did the portkey send us here, Headmaster?"

It worked; everyone stopped. Tonks, who didn't know what was happening, spoke first,

"What portkey? I thought you were in Snape's quarters! It took me forever to find you here."

Hermione turned to her, "We were. However, Snape planted a portkey that sent us here. At first we thought that it was a joke, but the headmaster said he knew why."

Tonks looked confused, but she didn't have time to ask anything, as the headmaster's portrait started his explanation, "He wanted you to know the truth; the truth that only I can tell," He looked at Harry and said, "Remember when I told you that the older we are the bigger are our mistakes?"

Harry nodded and the headmaster continued, "I've made a mistake that could destroy our side, or bring us the victory, depending on how you intend to deal with it."

His listeners sat down. They knew this explanation would take some time, and Hermione was afraid of what she was about to hear.

The headmaster went on, "When Severus came to Hogwarts he was a very secluded boy. I didn't pay much attention to him because the Marauders gave me other things to think about." He smiled fondly at Harry, "but I was wrong. Severus had a secret, and his secret would change many things, including our lives."

Harry made a move to interrupt but the headmaster held up his hand for him to wait. "I didn't understand why he joined the Death Eaters . . . why he took the Dark Mark. But what shocked me most was that he was a half-blood himself, and Tom was very picky in those aspects. I didn't understand it, not until I knew the truth myself."

Looking thoughtful, the headmaster paused, and then continued, "What I didn't know was his background. Severus was indeed a half-blood; his father was a Muggle, but not completely. A vampire bit Severus's father before marrying his mother; several times I would say. You see, when someone feeds a vampire **willingly**, this person becomes one gradually. I think that not even Severus could know why his father did it. The truth is, when Severus's father finally married Eileen Prince, he was a full vampire with a double life. When Severus was born, they moved to the vampire world. He was raised in the Vampire Realm until he was eleven, and finally came to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore gave a time for his words to sink in, then went on, "I discovered it one night. The Slytherin students had a big party in their common room after a Quidditch victory. As you can imagine, everyone drank a lot and things got out of hand. Slughorn couldn't stop it, so I went there personally to calm them down and end the party. I counted everyone, but Severus and Miss Maverick, a fifth year, were missing. I searched for them, and found him feeding from her at the lake."

Everyone looked disgusted but the headmaster didn't seem to mind, "I owled his parents immediately. I dare say his father seemed proud, but his mother didn't like it a bit. It was on that day I discovered the truth."

Hermione was gobsmacked. _Severus Snape was a vampire, and fed from people! _Even knowing this impressive news, she asked, "But what does it have to do with him taking the mark?"

Professor Dumbledore answered simply, "Everything. At that same time, that was when Tom was gathering his forces. He and was becoming very strong. He had a werewolf by his side, and that was what frightened the vampire world. Fenrir Greyback was gathering the werewolves against the wizards, but mostly against the vampires. The werewolves wanted war. However, the Vampire world itself had an internal war. They were divided into a Vampire Realm and a Vampire Nation. They were in a civil war, and if the werewolves decided to interfere, there would be no united army to fight against them. So Tobias, Severus's father, sent his son to act as a spy to negotiate with Tom and Fenrir. That was the real reason he took the mark."

Harry pacing furiously in the office, burst out, "But he killed you! He's a murderer! Why are you telling us this? This doesn't explain anything!"

The headmaster looked sadly at him. "True, my boy, it doesn't, but let me finish. As soon as Severus took the mark, I requested his help. It was too great an opportunity to lose. His father then gave him to me, binding us with an Unbreakable Vow. Severus would serve me in whatever I would ask, even if disagreeing, or else he would die."

Now, it was Hermione who was outraged. "So, he was your slave?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, unfortunately, his father _gave _him to me as a slave."

Even Harry stopped pacing around, and looked at Dumbledore. Now they knew why Voldemort feared him. Hermione was just angry. _How could he use a boy to do the dirty job! How could his own father give him away? _She wouldn't hear an explanation for this. She knew it.

Dumbledore continued, "The first horcrux I found drained my energy, but the second one, the locket, did worse. I actually had a piece of Tom's soul in my body, and gradually it was killing me. I wouldn't mind dying for the cause, but it was also enslaving me. Soon I would be Tom's unconscious slave, and he would use me to destroy the Order. I first realized this when I assigned Severus to the position in the Defense Against Dark Arts subject. I couldn't afford losing one of my spies at that moment, and I certainly jeopardized his position in doing so. The liquid was doing to me what the scar was doing to you, only more intensely. Soon, I would be another menace to you. All of you." This time he turned to Professor McGonagall with longing eyes, "I asked him to kill me, while we still had time!"

For the first time Hermione wished Harry was right about Professor Snape's alliances, for things certainly couldn't get any worse.

--------------------- // --------------------

After the Headmaster's explanation, the group traveled to Azkaban.

They knew that Severus was weak since he hadn't fed himself properly for months -- another piece of information that Dumbledore had delivered -- the dementors' proximity could kill him. They needed Snape more than ever now. The _Daily Prophet_ reported that there were werewolf attacks before, but the Order took no notice of them, believing that they were isolated incidents. Now they were almost sure that Fenrir was able to convince the whole pack to join the Death Eaters. Besides which, he might have other valuable information.

Tonks sent her patronus with the Headmaster's information to the Order at Grimmauld Place, and when they arrived at Azkaban, they were met by Arthur, Molly, Remus and, unexpectedly, Ginny.

The redhead hugged her friends and her brother, asking, "Is it true? Snape is a slave vampire? Dumbledore asked to be killed?"

Despite Ginny's ability to summarize the most horrible situation Hermione had ever been through in one single sentence, she answered, "All true. We heard it from the Headmaster's portrait himself!"

"Let's go. He's in a separated cell. We were able to keep the dementors away," said Arthur, whilst he led the others to Snape's cell.

When they arrived in his cell the vision was horrible. Severus Snape, former Potions Master of Hogwarts, lay in the corner, holding tightly to his clothes with his body curved and his face hidden by his hair. His hands were pale, and his fingers were thinner than before. He seemed trapped.

Molly entered the cell carrying raw meat and tried to give it to Severus. He didn't move.

"He is not an animal! He needs human blood, not raw meat!" They heard an angry Draco bellowing from the cell in front of them.

Truth be told, Hermione couldn't agree more. _This man has been a real hero since he was sixteen! He doesn't deserve to be fed raw meat like a dumb animal! _She stepped to Draco's cell and asked politely," How do we feed him? Should we just show our wrists for him to bite?"

Draco looked at her searching for any hint of sarcasm, but found none. Hermione noticed that he was in better shape than Snape, though he was paler than usual, but looked healthy.

"He doesn't have strength enough to bite. You'll have to cut your wrist, and give it to him. It won't be easy. He doesn't like to drink blood."

Draco's tone reassured Hermione. He was definitely on their side. At least on Snape's side, and that was a lot coming from him. She looked at the others. No one seemed happy to be doing this. So deciding to take matters into her own hands, Hermione transfigured a piece of meat into a sharp knife, and entered his cell.

However, Harry disagreed, and held her arm, "Don't! I know he's a victim, but he may attack you."

She pulled away and asked him, "Will you do it?"

There was no answer. He just looked at her helplessly. She entered the cell and knelt near Snape.

"Professor? Are you awake?"

----------- // -------------

Next Chapter: **On the way**

"_. . . His mouth caressed the glass as if__he was kissing it. She felt her mouth become__dry, and suddenly she realized how erotic this scene appeared to her—she had to look away."_


	3. On the Way

From this point on, you can start to vote!!!!!!!!!!!! I will only move on with the pairings if you help me!

Just for the record: My beta ROCKS! Thank you Snape'sWitch!

I would like to make it clear that none is mine, because if it was Snape would be the main character!

**Warning:** This will probably be a OOC Severus in the future, but I promise to make sense! I also warn you about: Sex, bad language and violence.

**3. On the Way**

Snape looked at Hermione. His hair no longer covered his face, but his cloak covered his nose and his mouth revealing only his eyes. His face was pale and his hair was dirty, but his eyes were sparkling dangerously. He was _angry_! It took some seconds for her to realize that he had been listening everything they had said; Harry called him a _victim._ She definitely knew better than to ask. Instead she simply took the knife, and positioned it to cut the pulse on her wrist. She could hear the sharp intake of breath from the others. When the knife brushed her skin, she felt his hand stopping it.

"Call Draco," he said in a soft whisper. It was definitely difficult for him to hold her arm, and to speak at the same time.

Hermione was surprised and . . . disappointed. _So, my Muggle blood isn't good enough for him?_

She tried to remain calm, "We were only able to open your cell thanks to Mr Weasley's connections in Azkaban." - Snape was still locked in his cell.

She forced her hand to continue, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Your blood . . . will . . ." he stopped to breathe, ". . . addict me."

Before she could say anything, Draco shouted, "Come here, Granger! I know what is happening."

She reluctantly stood up, and returned to Draco's cell.

"Muggle blood is addictive to vampires. I can't believe I forgot this! He will become obsessed if he feeds from you. Give me a glass and the knife!"

Harry stepped forward and transfigured another piece of meat into a big glass. He handed it to Draco without a word. Draco looked puzzled, but asked him to hold it. Hermione gave him the knife, and he cut his wrist filling the glass with his blood. When he finished, Harry handed the glass to Hermione, and surprisingly without uttering a single word, started to heal Draco's wrist

"Go! Whilst the blood is still warm**,"** Draco said politely.

Hermione felt she was trapped inthe _Twilight Zone_. Harry Potter was healing Draco Malfoy, whilst she was kneeling next to Severus Snape to feed him with Draco's blood. It would be darkly comic if it weren't so tragic. Snape looked at her with sparkling and pleading eyes. He was not angry or embarrassed, only hungry. He dropped the cloak, and she could see that he had a faint moustache above his mouth. When she handed him the glass, his eyes were looking predatorily at the blood in it. Snape held the glass with both hands, and started to drink slowly, savouring its taste. He slowly closed his eyes, and inhaled slightly. Hermione took time to watch him. She could see the life returning to him whilst he drank. Slowly his cheeks were flushing, and his skin was becoming its normal pale color, but not completely. The blood was thicker than a juice, but he wouldn't stop gulping for even one second. She knew it was not enough blood. _Maybe that's why he is taking his time to drink_. His mouth caressed the glass as if he was kissing it. She felt her mouth become dry, and suddenly she realized how erotic this scene appeared to her—she had to look away.

Hermione observed her friends. Harry had finished healing Draco. He was by Ginny's side watching Severus with a blank expression; the Weasley family was watching Snape with sorrow in their eyes. For some reason, that annoyed Hermione. Professor McGonagall looked concerned; Tonks and Remus talked quietly whilst looking at him. When Snape finished, he handed the glass to Hermione with a flat 'thank you.'

Soon they were all in his cell deciding what to do. They talked quietly for a while. Severus told them that Fenrir had accomplished bringing the werewolf pack to the Dark Lord's side. He also said that the werewolves had been hiding near the Vampire Nation when they discovered it. Snape and Draco had decided to hand themselves into the Ministry, and try to reach the Order. According to him, this was the worst time ever to get the werewolves involved. The civil war between the Nation and the Realm had restarted six months ago, and both sides already had many loses.

"But can't they join together and defeat the werewolves? I mean both sides will be in danger!" said an exasperated Hermione.

"True Hermione, but that's not the way it works in the Vampire world. Vampires can be very proud," Professor McGonagall answered, looking pointedly at Snape.

Snape looked at her, and his mouth twitched slightly.

"It is not about pride, Minerva, rather it is about economy. The Realm gets its blood from willing wizards and Muggles. We rule half of the blood banks in Europe nowadays. Part of the blood goes to Muggles and the wizards, but 3 of each bank comes to us."

Everyone looked at Snape dumbfounded. He actually seemed to be amused, so he continued casually, "The Nation rules only 20 of the blood banks in Europe. They are running out of blood resources. Plus, their way of life is different as well. They are modern; we are traditional. However the big problem is that the Nation wants to get our blood banks. We would be glad to share, but they claim since they are also vampires, they should not have to pay for it. This was a condition that we would **not** accept." He stopped a bit to breathe. As Hermione had surmised, the blood was not sufficient for him to be fully recovered.

"You actually have an economical system? I thought vampires were nomads!" asked an amazed Ron.

Hermione was waiting for a snarky remark from the professor, but he just continued as if he was giving one of his potion lectures, "It used to be that way, Weasley. Renegades from the Realm who would not accept the Monarchy ran away and organized themselves into the Nation. They are powerful and rich, just as the Realm. The problem is that they want to rule us now. They say that no harm will be done, but they refuse to have a shared administration. They used be a democracy, but after a_ coup d'etat_ they are ruled by the Nation Army."

Hermione looked puzzled. _But if they rule half of the blood banks of Europe . . . _"Why wouldn't you drink my blood? You take muggle blood from the banks . . . ."

"**A**nd mix it with wizard blood, so as not to get addicted," he completed didactically.

It was amazing. According to the professor**'s** lecture, the vampire world seemed to be quite complex.

Remus asked something that complemented her thoughts, "Do you think they have enough vampires to fight the werewolves? They are more than a thousand, only in the North!"

Severus sighed "I don't know. We would have to go there, and see what is happening."

--------------- // ----------------

Taking Severus and Draco from Azkaban was not easy; in fact, it was a nightmare. The group had to be disguised in case there was an attack. So Professor McGonagall used transfiguration to turn Draco into Ron, Severus became a black man with brown eyes and short hair, and Ron turned into Dean Thomas. Both boys complained a lot, but they gave up when Mrs Weasley said that Draco could stay in prison, and Ron could stay in Severus's place if they were not satisfied. To gain time, the glass and knife were transfigured into Severus's and Draco's inanimate forms inside their cells.

When they apparated to the Burrow it was the middle of night. Severus and Draco explained that it was impossible to apparate into the Realm because the vampires had cast protective spells and anti-apparation charms fearing to be attacked by werewolves and dark wizards. The group would also have to go through the Nation since there were only two accesses to the Realm, one route behind the Nation territory and the other leading to the** N**orth. The werewolves would be guarding that specific route. The east and west sides of the Realm were blocked by mountains, which were inhabited by giants and dragons. The travelers wouldn't have time to hide from them. Anyway it would be very dangerous to make such an attempt. Hermione thought dragons only existed in Romania, but Draco explained that the Realm had brought some to protect the west side.

Since all of them could not take the trip, it was decided that only Hermione, Harry, Ron and Professor McGonagall would accompany Draco and Severus. Ginny didn't like being left behind, but did not argue. All the others would have to stay behind also, so as not to raise any suspicions. Professor McGonagall owled an enchanted letter to Hogwarts explaining that she was attending a Transfiguration Congress in France. The Congress did exist, but there was such a sad tone tothe letter, it would lead the other professors to think that she was depressed because of Dumbledore's death. She chose Flitwick to be the Acting Headmaster and Remus the Acting Deputy Headmaster. It took them almost an entire day to make the arrangements. Remus and Tonks,the new DADA teacher, returned to Hogwarts. The next morning Mr Weasley went to work at the Ministry as usual.

They managed to sleep for six hours before their departure. And so the afternoon came, and they headed to the Realm.

They turned the Ministry car, which Mr. Weasley had _borrowed,_ into a carriage.Severus gave instructions as to how it must appear. They were all impressed with the vision. It was a big black carriage with silver runes grandiosely exalting the Realm on the doors. The Snape family monogram,a silver "S" formed by a snake, was on both the front and the back of the carriage. Professor McGonagall transfigured two gnomes into big black horses with big yellow eyes – aspecial breed of the vampires – and the travelers entered the carriage. The interior of the carriage was astonishing. It was a big though simple room with a small marble table in the center, which held some refreshments for the journey. All the utensils were silver with the"S" engraved on them. The walls were white and the poufs black. The floor appeared to be granite. There were windows, but they were closed. The ceiling was opened to the sky. It was a beautiful sunny day. Ironic, indeed.

As soon as they entered Ron asked, "What will lead the carriage?"

"Magic. The vampires can do some magic, especially tracking spells," Draco answered, as he conducted Severus to a pouf.

"But I don't understand. If the Realm and the Nation are at war with each other, why are we using a Realm carriage? They will kill us!" the redhead exclaimed and Hermione agreed silently.

"Simple. If we get to the Realm without any indication of who we are, they will kill us without a word. In the Nation, they will try to bargain for money or blood. They are more flexible than the Realm. We can simply state that we stole this carriage, and killed the occupants," Severus answered.

After this answer Severus took a knife, and cut the tip of his finger letting a drop of blood fall on the floor and said, "To the Realm."

The floor glowed red once, and their journey started.

--------------- // -------------

They had been traveling for five hours already. Severus was silent; Draco would answer for him. Hermione realized as well that he hadn't fed properly since Azkaban. Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch to pass the time; she and Professor McGonagall talked absentmindedly about the classes or a new transfiguration book. Sometimes Draco would talk to the boys also, only to disagree about the good performance of the Chuddley Cannons. Ron would eat religiously each hour, to Hermione's and Draco's disgust. By this time, Severus was asleep curled upon a bigger pouf whilst Draco was complaining about Ron's Quidditch abilities.

The temperature was dropping fast and in the middle of the conversation Draco turned to wake Severus,

"Godfather, it's time," he said when Severus woke.

Hermione was really intrigued by Draco's relationship with Severus. He was utterly devoted to the man. Though she had a feeling Draco was gay, Hermione could see that his devotion was not sexual. It was more like a relationship of a devoted son to his father. When Draco called Severus "Godfather", she knew he was more present in the boy's life than Lucius had ever been.

"Where are we?" Severus asked.

"Near the mountains. The temperature is dropping, and you need blood to keep yourself warm," Draco answered in a low voice. "Can you?" Draco asked, showing his wrist.

Severus just shook his head in embarrassment. The temperature was a bit chilly, so Hermione closed the window, and in that second she heard someone cough. Everyone looked around, but nobody had coughed. Suddenly a body appeared near Severus, as Ginny took off Harry's invisible cloak. Draco had been about to cut his wrist, but stopped.

"What hell are you doing here?" asked a very flushed and outraged Ron.

"Calm down, Ron," Harry answered, holding his friend's arm since the redhead was about to get up.

"You really thought that I would stay away from this? I know just as much about vampires as Draco does. You'll need my help!" said an equally flushed and angry Ginny.

Now Hermione knew where she got the boogie bat hex. Calmly Hermione interrupted, "Ginny's right, Ron. She's only one year younger than we are, and I remember Ginny being the best Defence student when the subject was a vampire. She can be useful."

"Ron, Hermione'sright. Give Ginny a chance," said Harry, looking fondly at her.

Ron gave up, although he still looked angry.

Ginny smiled brightly to Hermione and Harry, turning to Draco she asked, "How long have you been feeding Professor Snape?"

Draco observed her for a while. He was clearly suspicious of the Weasley girl, but answered anyway,

"Two months."

"It's enough time. Are you changing?" she said, observing his hands.

He withdrew his hands and said, "Not yet. He is feeding only as strictly necessary. And--"

"I know he's a half-blood so the change would take longer," the redhead answered simply. "My turn then."

Professor McGonagall looked proudly at Ginny. Draco looked at her surprised, but Severus was angry.

"I don't need some foolish little girl trying to prove herself for her friends and brother! Just go back home!" he hissed, his words filled with venom.

Professor McGonagall was ready to defend her, but Ginny did not back away from him. She looked hurt, but answered calmly, "Is this what you want for Draco – that he turns into a full vampire -- without having a chance to make his own choices?"

By now Hermione was ready for anything. The atmosphere was tense, and no one dared speak. Severus just looked in Ginny's eyes; she held his gaze with a serious expression.

Finally he spoke coldly and calmly, "The first rule to be an adult, Miss Weasley, is to be able to make your own choices. The second one is to respect other people's choices. Keep that in mind in the future. You will need it." He took the knife from Draco and handed it to Ginny. She looked at him with wide eyes, but accepted the knife with a nod, and cut her wrist. He held her arm sucking her blood gently.

Draco looked surprised and relieved. When Hermione looked at his hands she saw that his nails were light grey. Draco had lied. Severus had told them that the easy way to expose a vampire was to look at its hands, the nails of which would be black and opaque. She was sure that Severus was only taking the strictly necessary amount, but he definitely had been feeding from Draco more than just two months.

Severus stopped after some gulps. Ginny just looked at him and said gently, "It's my first turn. You can drink more, Professor."

"The temperature will get colder later, Miss Weasley. Save it," he answered politely.

Hermione didn't know why, but at that moment she really envied her friend.

------------------- // ----------------

Ginny's presence turned out to be for the best. She was able to lighten the mood of the group, except for Draco's, who didn't take very well to the idea of the redheaded girl feeding his Godfather. Hermione was not thrilled about it either, but managed to put this ridiculous feeling of jealousy aside. Ginny didn't feed Severus any more blood and he went back to sleep. Hermione had the feeling that Severus was saving his strength, but she couldn't understand why. In the meantimethe temperature was dropping dramatically, and they were all wearing heavier transfigured clothes. Draco transfigured Severus's clothes as well, but they all knew what he really needed was more blood.

Ginny and Ron were playing wizard chess, and they were tied. Her white bishop was pointing desperately to the black knight She just snapped at him saying that she was no idiot to go for it. Ron's black king had taken his crown off, and was grabbing his hair shouting silently. Ron just shrugged. It was a trap.

Suddenly the carriage stopped.

"Have we arrived?" asked a worried Professor McGonagall.

"No. Open the window slightly, Granger. Slightly!" whispered a very distressed Draco.

She didn't have the chance to do it. The door opened, and two frightening vampires entered the carriage. One was black with yellow eyes and long dreadlocks. The other was white with gray eyes and light brown, curly hair. Both wore leather pants and a military style sleeveless jacket. They had strong muscles with horrendous scars along their arms where they also wore bracelets. The white man had one scar deforming his face. Whilst the black one carried only a sword, and the other carried a machine gun.

"Who dares to enter the Vampire Nation territory?" the black man asked loudly.

Severus woke up, but didn't move. Draco took the lead. "We need to get to the Realm. This is the Dark Lord's business," he showed the Dark Mark on his left arm.

They looked puzzled, and they didn't buy it completely. The white one went farther into the carriage and stopped near the table. He grabbed a spoon gracelessly and passed his finger over the Snape monogram. Apparently, they didn't spot Severus on the pouf. He looked at the group, but scanned the women in particular. When he looked at Ginny he actually licked his lips, and said lasciviously,

"You certainly are in very good company."

Draco was about to answer when Severus stood up, and held his wand on the man's throat.

"Unfortunately, she is taken. As are the others."

The man turned to Severus and grabbed his arm. After searching for the color of his hand he said politely, "Sure, sir. For a second I thought you were one of the half-blood vampires from the Snape family."

"My name is Alex Wellfort, and I am a dark wizard. We took this carriage from a vampire. I don't know his name, but he carried this," and he handed a necklace with the Snape family monogram to the white vampire.

The black one stepped closer, grabbed the necklace, and said excitedly, "This is an original! What did you do to him?"

"I sent him to the werewolf camp. And if you don't let us pass immediately, that shall be your final destination as well." Severus answered coldly, lifting his head and his eyebrows in a proud gesture.

Both retreated. The black one said humbly, "With all due respect, my lord," he bowed slightly, "is the Dark Lord doing business with the Realm?" Everybody could feel the fear emanating from the vampire.

Severus took his time to speak. The vampires thought he was considering something, but Hermione knew his strength was faltering.

He answered casually, "I doubt it. Why would he deal with animals?" he said disgustedly. "We are only going there to access the werewolf camp. The war has not started . . . yet. But it will if you do not let us pass!" he snapped.

"Tell the Dark Lord that the Nation is on his side! To prove it, we will escort you to the Nation boundaries," the white one answered, bowing slightly.

The vampires left the carriage and closed the door. In a few seconds, the carriage started moving again.

-------------- // ---------------------

Next Chapter: **Welcome Home, Severus**

"_She stared at him, and for the first time in her life, saw emotion in his face. He was at peace. Severus Snape had never looked more handsome in her eyes."_


	4. Welcome Home, Severus

I'll make a deal with you. . . **5 reviews** per chapter and I'll update. . . NO! it's not blackmail, call it a little _incentive_ smirk

Thanks for my dear beta: Snape's Witch!

I would also like to make it clear that none is mine, because if it was, Snape would be the main character!

**Warning:** This will probably be a OOC Severus in the future, but I promise to make sense! I also warn you about: Sex, bad language and violence.

--------------- // --------------

4. Welcome Home, Severus

They traveled for two and a half hours escorted by the Nation vampires. Hermione was quietly reading a Sherlock Holmes book. Professor McGonagall and Severus were asleep. Ron and Ginny were writing a letter to their parents trying to explain, while at the same time, comfort them about their younger daughter's escapade. Harry and Draco were silent. Hermione noticed that during the first part of the trip Draco had made an effort to be civil, however, during the second part he had become withdrawn. She was taken from her concentration when they stopped again.

The black vampire appeared and said politely, "This is the end of the Nation territory. You will travel two hours more in neutral territory when you will arrive at the Realm boundaries. Have a good journey."

"Thank you. The Dark Lord will take your assistance into account," Draco replied coldly.

The vampire left with a last look around the carriage, and closed the door. Hermione heard their horses heading back to the Nation, whilst she and her friends continued their journey. Severus sat down, and again took out the knife.

Ginny looked puzzled, but Draco was the one to voice it, "Do you want more blood, Godfather?"

Severus looked at him and said simply, "I have got the necklace back. As soon they find out, they will search for us. We must be faster now," and he repeated the gesture that had set the carriage moving at the Burrow. "Faster, to the Realm."

Hermione saw the glow again and becoming curious, she asked with a gentle voice, "Professor, when we stopped in the Vampire Nation, you didn't use your blood to set us in motion again. Why are you doing this now?" Then completed quietly, in a low voice, "You need to save your energy."

"Wrong, Miss Granger. We didn't stop. **They** stopped us. The horses were held by a spell or perhaps physically. The horses will only stop in the Realm," answered an annoyed Snape.

She felt embarrassed and frustrated. Snape was being the bastard he always was towards her, but what really annoyed her was that he was not acting this way towards Ginny. No. At least he was being polite with Ginny. Hermione kept telling herself that he was an opportunistic bastard who would stop acting civil with Ginny as soon as they arrived in the Realm and he no longer needed Ginny's blood. Unconsciously though, Hermione was hurt a great deal. She knew how childish that was, but she couldn't help it. Snape healed his finger, and went back to sleep. Hermione resumed her reading and the trip continued.

------------------ // -------------

They traveled for another three hours before stopping. Professor McGonagall stood up and woke Severus. Draco and Ron were playing chess, but stopped. Harry, who was sleeping in Ginny's lap, woke and sat up. Hermione was eating a chocolate bar and stopped, putting the remainder of the bar in her backpack. Ron looked at the bar with longing eyes, but she only frowned and rolled her eyes. _Honestly! How come he isn't fat!_

Severus woke up and asked politely, "Miss Granger, would you be so kind to look out the window and tell me where we are?"

She almost smiled at that. He was finally being civil--a miracle! She showed no emotion, and did as she was asked. According to her reckoning, it was about midnight; there was no view, and it was dark. There were no stars in the sky, and the moon was not full. She saw nothing: not a castle, not a village, just darkness.

"I don't see anything . . . Only darkness."

Hermione was ready to get snapped at by her professor, but instead, he looked confused. _We should have arrived at some specific place by now. _She pushed her luck further . . . .

"What should I have seen, professor?" she asked reluctantly.

Severus didn't answer at first. He stood up and walked to Hermione's side by the window. He looked sadly at the darkness and whispered, "A castle."

Suddenly his sad expression turned into a fearful one. There were horses coming. Severus closed the window and waited. Soon the door of the carriage burst open. A beautiful woman entered the carriage. She appeared to be about twenty years old. Her hair was very long continuing down her back and past her waist, dark red and straight, curling on the tips. Her eyes were sky blue. There was a dot under her left eye, which made her even more beautiful. Her outfit was what really had Ron's mouth agape. She wore a red corset laced with black ribbons and a red leather long skirt with long slits on the sides, and tall black leather boots. She searched around the carriage; her eyes stopped at Severus's form. Without a single word the young woman slowly walked towards him, her eyes narrowed searching for something. She held his face with both hands and said gently,

"Welcome back home, Severus."

Snape didn't answer -- he fainted.

The woman immediately grabbed him – Hermione thought she must be really strong – and sat him on a pouf near her. She held his hand gently and looked at the color of his nails, which were white. Her eyes went wide.

"What have you done to him?" She asked in anger. "He is almost dead!"

Nobody had the chance to argue. She just shouted for someone outside the carriage, "Zimerah! Bring blood immediately!"

Suddenly, a faint breeze revealed a body in front of them; a man as tall as Severus had come out of nowhere, though Hermione was sure vampires couldn't apparate. The man wore brown leather pants and boots, golden bracelets and -- nothing more. His head was shaved, but it could be seen that his hair was platinum blond like Draco's hair. His eyes weren't dark, but Hermione couldn't see the actual color. He brought a bottle with blood, and handed it to the woman. She sat near Severus, and wrapped her arm around his back to give him support.

She whispered, "Here, take some blood."

Severus didn't open his eyes, but drank from the bottle anyway.

Zimerah looked puzzled and asked, "Who is he?"

The woman looked at Zimerah, and said sadly, "Don't you recognize him?"

Zimerah looked closer, narrowing his eyes. When recognition dawned on him, he was utterly shocked.

He turned to Hermione, and asked furiously, although in a low voice, "What the hell, have you done to him?" He trembled in anger.

Immediately, Professor McGonagall interrupted, and summarized what had happened. She didn't know how much they knew about Severus, but they seemed to be close to him, so she started from the moment that he had had to kill the Headmaster up to the present time. Zimerah's expression whilst listening to the facts changed from sorrow, to shock, to disgust and finally to determination. Hermione felt quite relieved to notice that the vampires actually showed their feelings, in contrast to her professor's ability to hide his emotions.

When professor McGonagall finished, the woman introduced herself, "My name is Tara DuChamps. I am Severus's friend. We grew up together," looking at her friend sadly. "He's been through so much. He needs to rest now," she finished, sighing.

_Grew up together! But she looks to be twenty!_ -- Thought a confused Hermione. Again, curiosity got better from her, "But you look -- younger – " she said reluctantly.

Tara smiled and answered proudly, "I am a vampire, my dear. We don't get old easily," looking sadly at Severus, "unless we lose too much blood," she finished quietly.

Interrupting, Zimerah introduced himself, "I am Zimerah Bulck, and I had to put up with him," pointing to Severus, "during my childhood as well. Don't worry, we will guide you to the castle. You almost got lost; besides, Severus is too weak to have made this trip. This is insane!" he finished, almost angry again.

Draco finally spoke, "We didn't know the location of the Realm. Godfather was the only one who knew; he insisted on coming."

Zimerah's anger changed to amusement, "You should have said no. He is stubborn. If you had said no, he would reconsider," and finished, looking at Severus with a smirk, "Fucking idiot!"

Hermione felt her heart slip to her stomach. _Did he just call Professor Snape 'a fucking idiot'?_ Ron was pale and looked terrified. Harry was holding his breath so as not to laugh. Draco was also pale and looked panicked. Ginny's mouth hung open, and Professor McGonagall seemed . . . happy . . .? _Am I the only one, who thinks this is disrespect?_ In one way or another, everyone seemed at least surprised -- except for Harry -- to see the way Zimerah treated Severus Snape, the dreaded Potions Master. But, what really got everyone gobsmacked was Snape's response,

"I missed you too, Zimerah. I'll kiss you later, you fag," he said in a sleepy, mocking tone.

Harry burst into laughter, and Ron was making a face between amusement and horror. Ginny's mouth was still agape, but the color had returned to her cheeks. Professor McGonagall was smiling; Draco looked relieved. Hermione was smiling mesmerized. _He answered nicely. . . _

Tara just rolled her eyes and said, "Enough of the chit chat, okay, boys? Zimerah, lead us home."

Zimerah smirked again and left the carriage. Hermione knew he was smirking to the group, and not to Severus, but felt happy anyway. Severus Snape was able to interact like a normal human being. Tara stayed with Severus, and a group of dumbfounded and hopeful people continued the trip.

-------------- // -----------

By morning they finally arrived at the Castle. Everyone was asleep, but most of them awoke as soon as the carriage stopped. Surprisingly, Tara and Ron were still asleep. Severus woke Tara whilst Ginny was waking Ron.

Zimerah opened the door of the carriage. He entered and said happily, "Welcome to the Realm!"

Tara rolled her eyes again, but smiled brightly. Severus looked outside with longing eyes.

Hermione couldn't help comparing their friendship with her friendship with Harry and Ron.

They finally left the carriage, and observed the place. It was magnificent! They were in front of the gates of a medieval castle as large as Hogwarts, which was above a small village surrounded by a big stone rampart. This village had beautiful houses and a circular central building that Zimerah explained was the village market. The houses were made of marble and the floors were granite, according to Zimerah's explanation. It was a sunny day again, and the village actually shone in rainbow colors in the sunlight. It was an incredible view.

"WOW! That's . . . that's . . ." started Hermione marveling at the sight.

". . .breathtaking!" Severus completed softly, standing by her side and admiring the view.

She stared at him, and for the first time in her life, saw emotion in his face. He was at peace. Severus Snape had never looked more handsome in her eyes.

--------------- // ------------

They entered the castle grounds in the carriage with the windows finally open. The blood Tara handed Severus made him look much healthier, although he still looked forty. The castle was lovely. There was an enormous pentagram-shaped garden filled with lilies, red roses, echeverrias (blue water roses) and many other kinds of flowers. In the center was a big water fountain with the sculpture of a man riding a winged unicorn. The water was a deep blue; the fountain was made in black marble, which shone beautifully in the sun. Far away, two labyrinths were on each side of the castle; one was made of glass, the other of black marble.

Hermione looked puzzled, and Tara explained, "The labyrinths lead to special areas of the castle, such as the lake or the hidden gardens. They are very safe to walk, although you can get lost sometimes."

In the middle of the grounds was the Gothic castle of white and black marble and glass. As soon as they left the carriage, a group of young girls came running towards them. The girls were about the age of the Hogwarts' students, and were wearing white silk dresses. They were lovely.

As soon as they arrived, Tara asked, "Where is Silenus Snape?"

A brunette girl bowed her head and answered, "The Lady arrived yesterday from a battle against the Nation. She is in her chamber."

"Lead us to the Lady."

The girl didn't answer. She bowed again, and guided them inside the castle. They walked through a big corridor with a high glass ceiling. There were sculptures in the corridors, but no paintings. Everything was quite simple and clean. After walking for a while they stopped in front of a carved dark wooden door with the Snape Family crest. The door opened, and another girl in a white dress, which Hermione believed was a kind of uniform, observed the newcomers suspiciously.

"Milady DuChamps, Milord Bulck," she nodded to them. "Who requests to see Lady Snape?" she finished, watching the group with suspicious, wary eyes.

Severus showed the necklace, and answered icily, "Her brother."

Reluctantly the girl opened the door.

--------- // ---------

Next Chapter: **Home Bittersweet Home**

_The only place Severus felt he belonged was going to kill him, for fulfilling his "job". Ginny sensed her frustration and hold her hand under the table. Hermione looked at her helplessly but said nothing. It was all dunned._


	5. Home, Bitersweet Home

I know I couldn't stand up to my promise! Sorry! However, I definitely enjoyed the reviews! So, now you have a bigger chapter:D

Snape's Witch, as usual, is saving me from total madness and you really should thank her a lot!

I'm still waiting for votes! Don't you have a shipper in mind? Come on guys, give me your best:D But mostly, enjoy it!:D

I would also like to make it clear that none is mine, because if it was Snape would be the main character

**Warning:** No warnings this time. This is a very light chapter:D

**---------------- // ----------------**

**5. Home, Bittersweet Home**

They entered a big lounge. There was a fireplace made of black marble in the center of the opposite wall with a large painting of the Snape Family above the mantel.

Hermione took her time to observe the portrait. Severus's father was a very handsome man; she could see where Severus got his big nose. Tobias Snape wore a red cloak with a black fur collar, which gave him a savage appearance. Tobias stood proudly behind his wife's chair. Severus's mother was a beautiful brunette with pale green eyes, who wore white wizarding robes with silver runes on the collar and cuffs. Eileen Prince looked delicate and fragile, quite the opposite of her husband. At her right, there was a beautiful, smiling brunette girl wearing a pink silk dress who seemed to be about Hermione's age and on Eileen's left there was . . . Severus.

He looked about twenty; though he was not handsome his features gave him a strong character. It was difficult for Hermione not to get lost in his black eyes. His hair was longer than now, very dark, even blue-black; his skin was white and healthy, and . . . was he smiling? _He really should smile more! Severus's cheeks had lovely dimples!_ Hermione blushed when she saw his outfit. It was basically the same of Zimerah's, only his leather pants were black. He also wore silver bracelets with carved sapphire stones. Severus's upper body was visible in the painting. He was lean and well muscled. Ironically, there was a black snake tattoo curling along his right arm that continued to and rested its head on his chest. _That's very charming._ She looked away for her sanity's sake, and tried to observe the lounge casually.

"Is that Professor Snape?" Ron whispered to nobody in particular.

Professor McGonagall, whose face appeared quite flushed, answered "He certainly looks healthier in the painting."

"And very sexy," Ginny whispered evilly to Hermione.Ron didn't like hearing his sister say Snape was _sexy_, but he just scowled disgusted and ignored her. Hermione didn't reply either; she feared her voice would not be steady enough to make a comment on her professor's appearance. Instead Hermione nodded once and turned to look out the windows.

Later, when Hermione looked at Severus, she was puzzled. He looked angrily at the portrait. Following his gaze Hermione was almost sure he was looking at his father; though she couldn't be sure from where she was standing. When the servant called the group, Hermione averted her eyes from him.

The servant led them through a corridor until they reached a small garden. As soon as the group arrived in the garden, they heard the first strains of a violin. There was a group of girls sitting in the ground near a tree. One blonde girl was playing the violin they heard in the entrance, another one joined in playing an accordion. Hermione realized these girls were servants because of their white dresses. There was another servant unbraiding a brunette's hair. The brunette woman wore a long, pale blue satin dress; Hermione assumed that she was Severus's sister, Silenus. Her hair was black and soft though frizzy from the braiding; her complexion was very pale with lovely pink cheeks.

The combined voices of violin and accordion lazily enveloped the garden. Suddenly, Hermione was taken from her musings when Silenus started to sing.

Romeiro hei de ir lonxe ao San Andres

con herbiñas de namorar,

dareille a quen alén mar está

o aloumiño do meu amor.

Severus advanced some steps stopped to listen with his eyes closed, and silently mouthed the song's lyrics with his sister. Silenus's voice traveled the small garden in a manner that made Hermione dizzy; her voice was almost hypnotic. The servant near Silenus was also singing with her, alternating the verses and taking the passive voice. Silenus had an angelic expression as she sang with her eyes closed.

Hei de vestir a camisa de liño

que ela teceo para min

con herbiñas de namorar;

anda o lagarto azul e souril

a acaroar mapoulas bermellas,

nacidas de fusís,

co aloumiño do meu amor,

alleo á guerra e ao seu tambor.

Morto ou vivo hei volver á terra

que ela andou canda min

con herbiñas de namorar;

chouta o mascato polo cantil

a vela-lo adro familiar,

ala lonxe, na fin,

co aloumiño do meu amor.

Cabo do mundo, ó pé dun aguillón

doeme a guerra ruín

entre herbiñas de namorar;

corvo mariño voa xentil

o amilladoiro a levantar

e pan santo a colorir

co aloumiño do meu amor.

As the hypnotic notes floated through the air, Hermione faintly recognized that this was a Latin language, but it was difficult for her to concentrate and remember which idiom it was. She lost the train of thought again when Silenus continued:

Romeiro hei de ir lonxe ao San Andres

con herbiñas de namorar,

dareille a quen alén mar está

o aloumiño do meu amor.

Then, the garden was totally taken by the louder melodic strains of the violin and the grave chords of the accordion that ended the song. Hermione felt her mind clear again and made a mental note to ask Severus why she felt so confused and unable to think whilst listening to this song.

Severus opened his eyes and went to his sister who, clearly fighting not to cry, stood up and ran to hug him. He hugged her back and for a while they remained silent. Hermione realized that Silenus was wearing the same bracelets Severus wore in the painting. _They must have traded the bracelets and the necklace so they could recognize each other._

After breaking the hug, Silenus gave Severus a chaste kiss on his lips and said, "I missed you, brother. I thought you would never come back home."

"So did I, Silenus," Severus answered with a mixture of sadness and relief.

She observed him and gently touched his face. "You look . . ."

". . . old," he interrupted with a sad tone.

". . . tired," Silenus completed gently. She took his hand and observed his nails. Then, without taking her eyes from his nails, said in a voice that could have either conveyed anger or worry, "What have they done to you?"

Tara interrupted, "We will have time to talk about this later, Si. For now Severus and his friends need to eat and get some rest."

Only then, Silenus realized that they were not alone. She looked at the group with a blank expression and turned to Severus, "Wizards? Are we that close to war, brother?" He was about to answer, but Silenus stopped him gently putting a finger on his mouth. "Save your energy, love, we shall have time to talk later." Turning to Zimerah and Tara, she asked, "Could you lead them to the guest chambers?"

"Sure, Si. Take your time." Zimerah answered simply.

Silenus nodded and smiled to the wizards, "I hoped we could have met in better times, but be that as it may, welcome to the Vampire Realm."

Professor McGonagall answered politely, "Thank you for your kindness."

Silenus bowed to Professor McGonagall and turned to the blonde girl playing the violin, "Aphrodite, would you be so kind asto go with Tara and Zimerah? The guests need rooms, and I need Nyx right now."

The blonde girl nodded once, handed the violin to the other girl and joined the group.

They left the small garden, but when Hermione looked back, she could see brother and sister hugging again.

------------- // ---------------

Zimerah and Tara put them in two connected chambers, one for the boys and the other for the girls and Professor McGonagall. Both chambers were simply furnished with four-poster beds, wardrobes, a large sofa and some comfortable easy chairs. Albeit huge, the rooms were very cozy and light -- far different from what Hermione expected for vampires.

Since their departure from the Burrow had been rather hasty, they didn't have a change of clothes, especially Ginny who had sneaked into the carriage. Hermione had only brought a book, which was shrunk in her pocket.

She remembered Ron laughing at that, "Trust Hermione to bring a book and not clothes!" Which didn't upset Hermione; he _was _right after all.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel dirty! I'll be bathed," said a lazy Zimerah stretching his arms and back.

"Not so fast, mister!" Tara cut him mockingly, "They are the guests; therefore, they go first!"

"Fine, fine . . ." Zimerah suppressed a yawn, "Why don't we go all together? I'll take the boys; you take the girls."

Hermione didn't know what they were talking about. She did need to take a shower, or a bath, but _be bathed_? And what had Zimerah meant about splitting them? She didn't have to wonder long though. They left their chambers and went through a corridor that led to the entrance of the two labyrinths. The boys took the marble labyrinth path with Zimerah, and the girls and Professor McGonagall took the glass labyrinth way with Tara.

The view was amazing. The glass walls revealed gardens and unicorns eating peacefully. Hermione was so taken by the view that she almost lost track of the path they were walking. Tara explained that the glass was not only for esthetic purposes; it was also a necessity. The unicorns hated vampires because they were essentially dark creatures. However unicorns were necessary to breed the vampires' horses, so because of the glass walls, the vampires could keep their distance without any harm to either side.

"But how do you do it? I mean if you can't get near them?" asked Hermione.

Not so surprisingly Ginny, showing her extensive vampire knowledge, answered that one, "They only have to be near a unicorn and it will turn into a normal and untamed horse. The unicorns will turn themselves actually."

"True, Ginny. That's the first part of the inbreeding. Then we feed them with our blood and they turn into vampires themselves. There are other more complex ways to breed the winged unicorns, but those are only for the higher positions of the Army," answered Tara.

They arrived at a chamber, if it was possible to define it as such. It was like a Roman bath with runes carved in the stone walls and pillars made of ivory. The ceiling was glass, as Tara had explained, but it was opened since it was a sunny day. The pillars showed pictures of naked women and men being touched by servants. Hermione froze. _They really would be bathed!_

Professor McGonagall prompted quite embarrassed, "Er. . . I believe we can bathe ourselves."

Tara laughed, "Don't worry, you have no idea of the amount of blood we gather in war! We couldn't possibly bathe on our own. Since you only had a trip, you certainly will bathe yourselves."

There were four servants waiting for them, but Tara dismissed three. She motioned the witches to a large pool and they undressed themselves. The servant undressed Tara.

Hermione should have felt embarrassed but, surprisingly, she was not. Tara acted very natural and Ginny felt quite comfortable too. The water was warm and even Professor McGonagall was relaxed. For some moments Hermione felt as if she was on a summer holiday chatting with her girlfriends in a pool. The servant who was bathing Tara, also washed Hermione and Ginny's hair. Her name was Sapho and was very pleasant.

Ginny started to giggle alone and everybody looked at her. She tried to explain between fits of laughter, "Imagine the boys' faces, knowing that they will be bathed!"

At that point they all laughed uncontrollably. Even Sapho found it amusing to imagine the young wizards being embarrassed. Hermione would give her right arm to see Ron's and Draco's faces now! She had a feeling that Harry would be too sensible, or shy, to do anything stupid. Suddenly a thought struck her. _Did they bathe Severus as well?_ She felt her cheeks grow very hot, and knew she was blushing. They were all laughing, but she could see Sapho looking at her with something close to anger. _Did I do anything wrong?_

She silently thanked Tara when she recovered first and answered still giggling, "Zimerah is a prat, but he is quite responsible. He will dismiss the servants, don't worry!"

Hermione put those odd suspicions about Sapho aside, and they resumed their bath. Sapho dressed Tara first and left the room without even looking at Hermione. They all dressed up in the vampire garments the servants had brought previously. The dresses were satin and felt great on their bodies. Tara was incredible in a pale pink dress with dark red runes on the hem. Hermione had a long sleeveless burgundy dress, whilst Ginny wore a blue one. The bodices were rather revealing, but they were very beautiful. Ironically Professor McGonagall got a dark green one, with crisscross design in the hem that resembled her tartan robes. The only difference from her witch's robes was that this dress was sleeveless.

Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "You look incredible, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled at her friend, and looked at herself. She was really beautiful and very sexy since the dress showed her curves rather nicely. She felt comfortable with her body and liked the feeling.

"I'll wager looking like this, you'll find a boyfriend very soon!" Professor McGonagall said proudly.

Hermione left the room thinking what would the boys say about her appearance, and what would _he_ say if he could see her all dressed up like this.

--------------- // -----------------

Hermione dismissed those thoughts as soon as they returned to their chambers. The boys had changed their clothes as well. All of them wore tights and tunics. Harry was wearing black tights and a loose dark green tunic that highlighted his eyes. Hermione noticed that Ginny liked it a lot, since she was observing him with great interest.

Ron were brown tights and a dark red tunic; he looked very handsome. His hair was falling over his shoulders and made a nice contrast with the tunic. He could have looked jovial, if his face did not show such embarrassment at the moment.

Draco was a pleasant surprise himself. He was dashing in black, although Hermione felt he lacked Severus's presence to wear the color. She cursed herself for thinking about her professor again and dismissed those thoughts, sternly telling her insufferable mind that she was only concerned about his health.

Since the first moment Hermione met Zimerah, she had the feeling that he was that nice, happy fellow who was always ready to lighten the group's spirits; his light brown tights and white tunic with brown runes in the collar and cuffs did confirm that impression, since they gave him a cheerful appearance.

Hermione stopped her musings over the boys, when Ginny started to tease them, saying that the bath was incredibly _satisfying_. Hermione was trying very hard to suppress a giggle when Ron almost fainted at her remark. The boys looked mortified and Zimerah looked beyond amused. He was actually trying very hard no**t** to laugh.

Zimerah explained that everything was going fine until Ron decided that he was mature enough to be bathed and not to bathe himself. Unfortunately Ron wasn't _mature enough_ and the servant slapped him for being aroused during his bath.

Hermione felt pity for her friend, but according to Zimerah, Harry and surprisingly Draco were very nice to stand on Ron's side, and the bath resumed in peace. Hermione was not very sure of what kind of peace Zimerah meant because he was still suppressing his laughter and Draco and Harry felt very embarrassed.

She decided to let this conversation drop whilst they went to lunch. After all, listening to Ron's sexual adventures was something that would turn her stomach.

It was weird for Hermione to realize that just some months before she had felt so jealous of Ron and Lavender. Hermione had truly believed she was in love with him, however, after Dumbledore's death everything changed.

They certainly increased their friendship, and suddenly they gave themselves up to desperation, need and lust. They cried together, kissed, had sex, but something was wrong. There was no happiness from making love with each other. Sex only served to prevent conversation and to release their individual sexual frustrations. Soon Hermione and Ron realized that they were using their bodies to alleviate their minds. It was a tough time for both of them to accept this, but about a month ago they finally understood it, though their friendship was still suffering a lot. Hermione feared that she would lose one of her best friends, but they were slowly coming to terms with their new relationship.

They followed Zimerah and Tara through another big corridor, to have lunch.

"I never imagined that vampires would eat food. I thought you only took blood," commented Harry, and Hermione silently thanked him for changing the subject.

"And die of hunger?" Zimerah answered sarcastically, lifting his eyebrow, although it did not have the same effect that Severus's could produce.

"Stop being a prat!" Tara snapped and turned to the group answering didactically, "Blood is what keeps our abilities, our youth and health. Food is also a necessity, but not so important as blood. We can live without food, but we would have to drink lots of blood. So, we try to complement the need of one with another. Generally, it works."

They reached the dining room. It was simple, but very comfortable. There was a big table and two servants were frantically arranging the food on it. An older servant, who looked around fifty and wore a black silk dress, approached. She was ordering the other servants in a very Mrs. Weasley manner.

"Good afternoon, Nyx. We've brought you the guests," Tara said happily.

The servant looked at them and her eyes went wide, "So, he really brought the wizards! When will Severus develop some responsibility? It's about time he did!" was her hot reply.

Hermione thought that if she closed her eyes, she would be listening to Mrs. Weasley. The only difference was that Nyx was black with brown eyes. She continued earnestly, "I'm sorry. It's not about you or your kind. But we are on the verge of war, and it may be difficult for the other vampire families to accept this . . ." she trailed off a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, we understand. The way we left was a little rushed as well," Professor McGonagall explained kindly.

Nyx felt more confident at Professor McGonagall's reply and introduced herself, "As Tara remarked, I'm Nyx; I've been the head servant of the Snape family since Severus was born."

"And our second mother," Silenus interrupted whilst entering the room. She enveloped Nyx and hugged her addressing the group with a warm smile, "Well, you look great! Like real vampires! Let's eat! You must be hungry and we certainly have a lot to talk about."

"Good! Take your seats!" Nyx answered earnestly guiding them to the big table whilst the other servants left the room.

They sat around the table and served themselves as Nyx prompted. Vampire food was actually delicious . . . very hot and spicy. Ron ate with such _gusto_ that Hermione imagined he would offer his blood willingly to become a vampire, if only to be able to eat Nyx's dishes everyday. _Good God, he is even closing his eyes!_ When Hermione looked at Draco and saw his gobsmacked expression towards Ron, she assumed he was thinking along those lines too.

Hermione loved the food herself, and took her time to savour it. They ate in a companionable silence for a while, until Silenus asked quietly, "So, what happened to my brother? Why he is so weak, and most important, where is Albus Dumbledore?"

The question worked like a Petrificus Totaluscharm on the group of wizards. They expected Silenus to ask about Severus's spy activities and what would possibly lead him to such a state, but her question about the Headmaster**'s** whereabouts was both unexpected and painful. Hermione lost her appetite immediately. What could they say? _Well, you see, the Headmaster is dead because your dear brother killed him in__cold blood._ That would never do.

Hermione expected Professor McGonagall to answer, but Harry anticipated it and took the lead, "Headmaster Dumbledore is dead," he answered coldly with his eyes fixed on his plate.

If Silenus noticed the coldness in Harry's voice she didn't show it, only surprise appeared in her questioning, "Why? Who did it?

Hermione feared Harry would give some hot angry answer accusing Severus, but was relieved to see that his voice was firm and without venom, "Your brother."

The sound of a plate shattering on the floor filled the room. Nyx was in front of them with wide eyes, crying and repeating frantically, "My boy, my poor boy!"

Nyx was still crying silently enveloped by Tara's arms, but looked calmer. The silence remained. Silenus had absolutely no expression on her face, and Zimerah's faceshowed only apprehension towards Silenus's reaction. He was watching her without even blinking.

Suddenly, Nyx broke the silence with a determined voice, "You cannot send him to the Elders. I won't let you do it, Silenus!"

Silenus was still looking nowhere; she appeared to be a marble statue though Hermione could feel the anger radiating from her.

Nyx kept saying, "Nobody will hurt myboy, Silenus!" but Silenus wouldn't respond, she just stared emotionlessly at an imaginary point.

Zimerah had been silent until then, rose and took Nyx out of the room, hearing her protests and her angry reply to Silenus who still showed absolutely no emotion, "Don't let your position come on to you! Don't become your father, Silenus!"

After Zimerah and Nyx left the room, Tara, who was quite taken aback by Nyx's reactions, turned to Professor McGonagall and said quietly, "When coming to the Realm you told us that Severus had to kill your headmaster. What was the Headmaster's position in your world?"

Professor McGonagall told Tara that the Headmaster was a very important member of the Wizarding community and had been asked to be the Minister of Magic many times before, but had chosen to remain at Hogwarts as its Headmaster. She explained that he was very loved and very respected. Hermione was shocked to see that whilst listening to Professor McGonagall's explanation, Tara became pale and started to cry herself.

Hermione couldn't hold backany longer. She was uncomfortable with Silenus's silence, with Nyx's distressed sentences and with the fact that she didn't understand how Dumbledore's death would be so important to the Realm.

They did havean Agreement, but Hermione doubted that the Vampires cared that much forthe wizarding kind, besides the need for their blood. Even the need of blood was something not so important at this point, since a vampire ruled the Ministry and they controlled the Wizarding blood bank in Scotland. She also doubted that Dumbledore was so loved in the Vampire Realm as he was in the Wizarding World, therefore she asked simply, "Tara, why isthe Headmaster's death so important for the vampires?"

She knew her questioning was wrong in many ways. Hermione also knew that those were not the best words to convey her curiosity, but she couldn't stand the tension and the unspoken answers that filled the room released both by Nyx's and Tara's distressed reactions.

Tara answered with a strangled voice, "There are only three crimes that are punished with death amongst us. Killing one of our kind is one. Raping anyone from any kind is another. However, bringing war with other countries is the worst one . . ." she finished with a mere whisper. After composing herself, Tara continued still sobbing, "Since Dumbledore meant so much to the Wizarding World, what Severus did is considered high treason amongst us."

Hermione couldn't find her voice. She felt an uncontrollable desire to cry. Her heart was pounding in her chest. _He would be condemned in his own home?_ It was as ifDestiny had a conspiracy to destroy the man. Hermione remembered the peace he felt when looking at the village on their arrival. His smile in the painting was so filled with joy and pride. The only place Severus felt he belonged was going to kill him for fulfilling his "job".

Ginny sensed her frustration and held her hand under the table. Hermione looked at her helplessly, but said nothing. It was all done.

Suddenly, Silenus spoke absentmindedly, "That's certainly a tricky one . . ."

The whole table looked to Silenus in disbelief.

"Did she lose it?" Draco asked nobody in particular. Ron was gobsmacked and Ginny wanted to laugh. Hermione couldn't blame her though. Her reaction was completely out of logical standards.

Tara justlooked furious. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily.

Silenus chuckled and Hermione could swear that she looked like Dumbledore in his best mood. "You have no idea where I have been, do you?" she answered slyly turning to Tara.

"Where have you been? Si, are you crazy?" Tara asked distressed.

"I certainly amnot. As you could see, I was not here," Silenus answered simply.

"Stop playing games, where were you? I mean, were you somewhere?" Tara replied hotly.

"You do realize that I'm half witch myself, don't you, Tara? Therefore, my brother is not the only one who can use Legilimency." Silenus answered in a very snappish manner, and turned to the group. "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it seems," she finished calmly.

Professor McGonagall was confused and a bit angry, especially after Silenus's cryptic reply.

"Would you care to elaborate, Miss Snape?" she prompted sternly.

"Certainly, Professor. I was talking to Severus."

----------- // ---------

There is a translation to the song, but it will be incorporated to the story, so, I can't tell right now...

Next Chapter: **Getting (not so) comfortable**

_Suddenly, she saw a bright spot in the sky. It shone like a coin in contact with the sunlight, but it was bigger. Much bigger. It was coming in the stables direction and suddenly it stopped. __**Stopped?**_

-----------


	6. Getting not so Comfortable

5

**6. Getting (not so) comfortable**

The room was silent and the occupants were hanging their breaths waiting for Silenus's explanation. She turned to Professor McGonnagal and said politely, "I'm sorry if I'm being vague and if my remarks make all of you feeling uncomfortable, but please, let me explain."

"As a vampire I am able to reach certain levels of unconsciousness. Usually, we use this ability to diminish physical pain during battle. However, my magical abilities concerning mental powers are broader, because of my wizard ascendancy." She glared at her audience and continued, "Therefore, immediately after you told me what Severus had done, I connected with his subconscious in order to talk to him."

"Severus told me that Headmaster Dumbledore warned the Council of Elders about what he would have to do. The Headmaster even had sent a memory of an argument he had had with Severus regarding this. . . er. . . situation. The Elders gave their permission to Severus, as long as they kept the memory if things got complicated."

"What is this Council of Elders?", asked Ron.

"They decide the Law of the Realm.", Draco answered quietly, as not to interrupt Silenus' speech.

Hermione released a breath that she did not know she was holding. He was safe for the time being, even if being safe meant to recover only to get back to a battlefield. She noticed that everybody relaxed a lot, only Harry kept a pensive expression, which turned to a determinate one as he stated, "I want to see that memory. . . er. . . if it is possible."

Silenus rose from her chair, went to him and hold his chin turning his head up to her face. She answered in a kind voice, "I understand what you are feeling, Mr. Potter. I'll make sure that you are able to see it as soon as possible." She hesitated, retreated her hand and continued, "I wonder if I could see it too?"

Harry nodded and gave her a reassuring smile, "Of course."

"Thank you." Silenus turned to the group and continued in a pleasant and sarcastic tone, "Now, if you excuse me, I'll talk to Nyx and Zimerah, before they find a way to lock me up and save Nyx's dearest boy!"

At last, they were able to resume lunch, which was still hot, thanks to Ron's Stasis spell.

-- / --

"WOW! They are incredible!", said an excited Ginny, "I wonder if we could ride them? Please Tara!"

"Of course! They are very docile, you just have to pick one.", Tara smiled to her.

Tara and Ginny got along perfectly well since the first moment, as Hermione noticed. Although Hermione felt they were pretty different in some aspects, they complemented each other nicely.

Tara was sweet and kind, but also more austere than Zimerah and Silenus. She had a hot temper, and a tendency to jump into conclusions, but was also able to listen and acknowledge other people thoughts even in hard moments. Hermione presumed that it was pretty much do to their training to be in the army, as Zimerah had explained that all of them were commanders in the Realm Army.

Ginny, on the other hand, was more coquettish, she also was very sensible when listening to people, although Hermione thought that she was still very impulsive, especially in difficult situations. Perhaps both of them could learn from this easy friendship they started.

Hermione was taken from her musings when she finally arrived at their destination and admired the view. And what view that was! They were in a hill in front of a clearing filled with vampire horses. Ginny and Tara had already descended the stone stairs and were picking the horses to ride, Hermione and Professor McGonagall were behind them. The boys and Zimerah were already at the clearing riding the horses.

After their lunch, Tara and Zimerah invited their group to ride the vampire horses. Everyone was excited, except for Hermione who tended to put horses and brooms in the same category, especially if said horses had wings. However, she went with all of them all the same, and made an effort to not complain about the insecure liaison they were about to submit themselves.

Therefore, there she was, seated on the last step of the stone stair reading her Sherlock Holmes book, whilst lazily observing her friends have their fun. Even Professor McGonnagall, well, Minerva – as she asked to be called while away from Hogwarts – was happily riding a brown stud along with Harry and Draco.

Suddenly she saw a bright spot in the sky. It shone like a coin in contact with the sunlight, but it was bigger. Much bigger. It was coming in the stables direction and suddenly it stopped. _Stopped?_ Hermione found herself observing that point intensely. Now it was flying in circles and stopped again. _Of course, a horse! A winged horse!_

Zimerah had told them that winged horses were kind and tamed like the others, but needed to fly by themselves sometimes. Hermione never guessed that they would actually shine like that one. At least the other horses didn't shine that much. She decided to follow that horse because her curiosity wouldn't allow her to finish the book. After all, she had already read that story.

Hermione stood up and looked at her friends. They were happily riding and didn't pay attention to her, so she followed the spot.

She walked sometimes in circles, sometimes straight ahead. Sometimes she would run to catch up with the horse. Hermione had a feeling that the horse was toying with her, because when she actually fell, it stopped as if waiting for her to stand up and continue their _liaison_. _Your liaison, not mine!_ She thought angrily.

"_Did it hurt?"_

_Who said it?_ Hermione looked around frantically, searching for the person that said it. At least she hoped it was a person, a friendly and non violent person. However, there was nobody. Taking a better look she saw that she was alone and away from the clearing. _How long have I being following the spot?_

"_I don't know. But it is fun! Let's play!"_

The voice was definitely from a child. A little boy. She looked up and for the first time saw what she was pursuing. It was a big winged horse flying above her head. It came to the ground and stood in front of her, some steps away.

The vision of him was astonishing. He was a winged horse far different from the other horses. His skin was dark grey, and looked like dragon skin. His wings were very big almost touching the ground, different from the winged horse statue Hermione saw at the Realm Castle entrance. His mane and tail were white blond, pretty much like Draco's hair, but it was his eyes that could have given the frightening touch to his appearance. They were blood red with black irises.

Hermione knew that the horse was probing her mind and decided to show her that although he was not a standard beauty, Hermione found him cute and vulnerable standing in front of her with his head bent to the side like a curious child.

"_I'm Chimera. Who are you?"_

"I'm Hermione. Were you playing with me Chimera?", Hermione answered out loud.

"_Yes! I play with Master, but he is ill",_ he said with a sad tone. "_Nyx said he will need seven days to recover._"

At her reply Hermione knew instantly who Chimera's master was. Hermione was not surprised at all to know that Severus Snape was a sensitive man, although she also knew that he would rather kill himself than to admit it.

"_Do you ride?"_

Hermione felt her cheeks become red in embarrassment, "I'm afraid of hights. . .", she trailed off thinking that it must be a weird scene to see. A bushy haired young woman talking out loud to a winged horse with red eyes.

Chimera snickered, "_You're fun!",_ and continued amused, "_We all can talk, but only in your head."_

_Of course, Legilimency_. Hermione thought and Chimera responded, "_Yeap!"_

"Actually, I'm not so much fun, since I don't know how to ride.", Hermione answered good naturally.

"_I'll teach you! I'__ll be gentle!"_

Hermione had the distinct feeling that if Chimera was really a boy, he would be grinning wickedly at her in that moment. Against her better judgment, she climbed Chimera.

-- / --

The next day Hermione woke up with a sore back. Chimera was definitely gentle, but Hermione kept holding on his neck and now Hermione's back was having its saying on the matter. Whilst going to the kitchen, she remembered how amused Zimerah was to know that the feared horse liked Hermione. Chimera sense of _having fun_ could be frightfully dangerous in some occasions and because of that, he was feared amongst the horse caretakers in the Realm. Hermione smiled to herself thinking what kind of fun would make the caretakers to be scared, but her smile died as soon as she crossed the lounge.

"You lied to me! You said you would do everything you could to find that memory!", shouted a furious Harry.

"This is my house Mr. Potter and you will treat me with due respect! I'm no liar!", replied an equally furious Silenus, "I asked them, and they said no, it's simple like that.", she finished more composed, arching her eyebrow, pretty much like her brother.

"'Simple' according to your convenience?", Harry answered in a tone that dripped pure venom.

Silenus was taken aback with Harry's ill reply, but remained silent. When Hermione entered the lounge she could see that they were alone. Silenus acknowledge her with a curt nod and left the lounge without saying a word to Harry.

He fell in a cushion disappointed and stared at the floor. Immediately, Hermione sat by his side and asked gently, "Have you considered that maybe this memory will hurt you?"

"Please Hermione, just be by my side this time, ok?" his tone was tired but not unkind as he continued, "Have _you_ considered that I truly need to see this memory, to understand why he had to be killed?"

Harry seemed defeated as he explained himself, but even with a defeated tone of voice and trembling hands closed in fists, his eyes never left hers whilst he slowly finished his point, "Everytime I remember Dumbledore in that weak position, pledging for his life, the image fades to when I saw him fighting against Voldemort in the Ministry. I still can't understand how that man could be enslaved!"

Hermione could relate to her friend's feelings perfectly. First she had to accept that Dumbledore was not so ethical as she always imagined, than the painful sight of Severus' pledging eyes in Azkhaban that haunted her dreams made Hermione decide what to do.

She hold Harry's hands and said with a calm and determined voice, "Give me some time, Harry. I'll help you find a way to get that memory."

For the first time since Dumbledore's death, Harry smiled wholeheartedly.

-- / --

During that same afternoon, after much deliberation and some arguments (thanks to Draco's scanting remarks on Ron's mental abilities and Hermione's strategy), they decided to follow Silenus and Nyx in order to find out any information on the Council of Elders location and how to get the memory. The quest started the next morning.

Ginny and Draco were responsible for entertaining Tara and Zimerah during the day whilst gathering information on the castle's plant. Ron was responsible for following Nyx around, officially trying to get the recipe of her legendary grapefruit pie (a task that he took with great sense of honor), whilst trying to find out if Silenus was able to see the memory. Harry had to come back to Silenus' good graces (which made Draco actually laugh out loud). Hermione had to go to the library and study the Vampire Law, in order to talk to the Elders and convince them to hand the memory (and at this point it was Ginny's time to laugh, unfortunately starting the fifth argument of the meeting).

After a day of hard work they got very few information. Draco gloomily reported that the castle had 145 rooms for nobles, an extension building, in which they were located, that had 71 rooms for the Army members in higher positions and 95 secret passages heavily guarded with blood magic and passwords. Ginny complemented his report explaining that the Elders lived at a mountain located a day trip away, also heavily guarded with blood magic and soldiers specially trained to do their security. She also reported that in order to enter the castle the Elders lived they would have to be accompanied by real vampires – no half-bloods – since they would be checked by their bloods.

Hermione also gave her report explaining that Harry would have to go to three stages on proving his right to see the memory. First he would have to show his physical strength, then he would have to show the logic of his mind and at last he would have to show the purity of his soul, for heart, mind and body should be pure to penetrate the Sacred Soil where the Elders kept their secrets.

Harry was very embarrassed to tell them that he has a difficult time to get a hold on Silenus, because she had to go to a meeting with other commanders of the Army, to report her actions. He was able to talk to her for five minutes and apologized, although she was kind and accepted his apologies, she was distant and very withdraw with him.

In the end, and to Draco positive dismay, Ron was the one that gave the best information – besides the grapefruit pie recipe – explaining that Silenus never went to see the Elders the day before, because she was very busy checking on the injured soldiers that came with her from the last battle against the Nation.

After that it was difficult to hold Harry in their quarters, without Draco stupefying him.

-- / --

The next day, they all woke up in a bad mood. Harry, Ron and Draco had to be separated from each other to prevent a fight. Ginny was angry with their attitude and decided to have her breakfast in Tara's chambers. Minerva took Harry, Ron and Hermione to have breakfast with her in the kitchen, whilst Draco went to Zimerah's chambers.

Hermione's mind was whirling over that information. There was only one explanation for the fact that Silenus didn't go to the Elders. The memory was not with the Elders. Silenus was hiding it. The big question was: _Why?_ Hermione did consider the fact that maybe Severus didn't let Silenus show the memory to Harry, but she seemed to only use the "dreaming talk" when it was something urgent, and besides, she didn't know that the memory existed when they told her about the Headmaster death.

What Hermione couldn't understand was why Silenus would lie to them. Unless Severus was...

"...well, Miss Know-it-all doesn't _know.it.wall_, does she?", Draco's weak attempt to attack her whilst entering the kitchen, made Hermione come back from her musings.

She honestly considered telling Draco to sod off, but thought better about it. Emotions were running high enough on the table already. Hermione excused herself saying she would have to return some books to the library. She was so focused on getting the memory that she forgot to return them on the previous day.

Hermione could hear Draco's and Harry's shouting whilst leaving the room.

-- / --

The library was silent and dark when she entered. Hermione considered opening the windows but discarded the idea as soon as she heard whispers coming from behind a shelve. Each step she took the whispers became a soft low voice "…don't argue Nyx. It's not time yet. Just put it in the Heritage Room." – Silenus voice she concluded.

Positioning herself behind the shelve she removed one book to get a better view. Silenus and Nyx were near a Statue of Aphrodite talking low. Nyx appeared to be resigned. "The boy has being trying to see it Silenus. He has the right to know."

"I'm not taking his right, I'm delaying it.", Silenus tone was final as she handed the necklace with the Snape crest and guided Nyx to the statue. Nyx cut her hand and droped blood on the statue's breasts. It opened her eyes, looked at them and stepped aside allowing the two vampires to go through a dark corridor.

-- / --

Hermione gathered the wizards in their room, with the exception of Minerva, and told what she saw. Harry wanted to go straight to the library to end this, but Hermione surprised everybody when she spoke:

"There is only one reason for her to do this. Silenus lied. The Elders never had that memory. Professor Snape is still in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Ginny replied curious.

"Silenus wouldn't be able to go the Elders alone. She would need Nyx's blood and, besides, none of them knew that there was a memory, before we told Silenus that Professor Snape had to kill the Headmaster." After some consideration Hermione finished. "If it was a plan so well designed I believe Professor Snape would tell his sister. They seem to be very close…"

She was interrupted by a distressed Draco: "Why don't you forget about that stupid memory! What's the bloody difference?"

"What do you know Malfoy?", asked an angry Harry.

Draco didn't answer. He just left the room without a word.

-- / --

I know it's been forever since I updated! I know you must have forgotten the fic up to now, but I promise this one will be finished. Even if it takes years! Kkkkkkkkkkk

Next Chapter: Down to the memory land

"_Of all the stupid things __you've ever done, this should be recorded on Guinness", replied a sarcastic and tired voice behind them._


End file.
